


im not leaving you

by That_Randomgirl21



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Chenry - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Henry Danger - Freeform, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: just a drabble of what i think was going through henry and charlotte’s minds when he was about to crash the blimp.
Relationships: Charlotte & Henry Hart, Charlotte/Henry Hart, Jasper Dunlop & Henry Hart, Jasper dunlop & charlotte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	im not leaving you

“How’s everything in the man-cave?” Henry asked, trying his best to steer the blimp.

“Bad. I can’t stop the chain reaction.” She told him, trying every possible combination on the computer she could think of, Henry was on the verge of dying and Charlotte was trying everything to prevent it and the man-cave blowing up.

Henry on the other hand was more concerned for Charlotte and Jasper’s well being. If things were so bad down there why didn’t they leave? Why were they risking their lives just to make sure he was okay? “Well then get out of there!”

Jasper came up a few feet behind Charlotte, placing his headphones on top of a crate. “Okay, I just droned Drex to Swellview prison. How’s the blimp?”

“It’s crashing into Mount Swellview.” She tells him. “With Henry on it.” Doing everything she could possibly think of to prevent it, yeah she’s scared, terrified honestly. But she’s putting on a brave face. Everything was so overwhelming and she doesn’t know how long it’s going to be until she breaks down. She knows if she doesn’t fix this, he’s going to die. There’s absolutely no way Henry’s going to survive the crash. No way.

“What!” Jasper exclaims.

“Charlotte, if you can’t save the man-cave then get out of there!” He tells her. She’s stubborn, he knows, but for the love of god he hopes she’ll listen to him just this _once_ and get out of there, he wants to tell her he loves her, but he knows that if he tells her that it will make her stay in that man-cave all the more, and he can’t risk that.

She ignores Henry’s demand, “I might be able to use the man-cave computers to access the blimp’s-“

“No!” He cuts her off. _For the love of god Char get out of there._ “Drex disabled the steering, there’s nothing you can do just get out.”

“I’m not leaving you!” She finally yells, and it’s those four words. She means them. She won’t leave Henry, _ever._ And if he’s dying she’s dying with her. That’s not a choice, they’ve had each other since the second grade and she’s not going to let death change that.

Those four words shouldn’t mean anything to him but they do, but she needs to leave. She’s gonna get herself killed. No matter what they promised each other 10 years ago, that they would always be friends and nothing, not even death can change that, but he needs her to accept that this is it. She can’t stay there, and if he can’t get her out, someone else will have too. “Jasper get her out of there!”

“But Henry-“ he tries to cut him off, not that he doesn’t want to get out of there but his best friend is going to _die_ for crying out loud.

“Now!” As if on cue, there was an explosion causing both Charlotte and Jasper to stumble back. Jasper knew he had to get them out of there, he cared about Charlotte and Henry’s last request was to get her out of there and that’s what he has to do.

“C’mon!” He picks her up, throwing her over his shoulders. Holding on to her leg and and arm so she can’t escape his grasp. He runs over to the elevator, pieces of the floor falling into boiling hot lava behind him.

“Henry!” Charlotte called, using her free band to reach out for the console. This was it. She’ll never see him again. She’ll never get to tell him she loves him.

What she doesn’t know is Henry’s happy, the last thing he ever heard was Charlotte, the one person who got him, the only one he’s ever loved, saying his name. 

And he’s okay with that.


End file.
